The present invention relates to information processing systems and more particularly, to an information processing system having a plurality of computers which utilize a network. More specifically, the invention is concerned with a method for managing jobs executed in the information processing system. To describe more concretely, the invention pertains to a method for automatically executing the administration such as re-execution of a running job by using a policy rule in the event that such an event as a fault takes place in the information processing system executing the job.
In an information processing system described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,504,621, a method is described in which policy rules are set in a job manager for managing execution of jobs to automatically execute the administration in the event that such an event as a fault takes place.
According to this reference, the job manager for management of jobs is provided in the information processing system and a user about to execute a job designates “an action to be taken when a fault takes place in the course of execution of the job” as a policy rule when inputting the job into the job manager. As the action, “re-execute the same job” or “make contact with the user”, for instance, can be designated. In the event that hardware or software becomes faulty in the information processing system and the execution of a job ends abnormally, the job manager consults the policy rule to automatically execute the action designated by the user. In this manner, the job manager can automatically execute the administration when an event such as a fault takes place during execution of the job.